


The Queen

by eleutheria_has_won



Series: Prompt Me! fills [5]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragility is her art; she's an expert.</p><p>"For the rarepairs thing: pale/moirail/diamond quadrant Nerissa/Luxa??? :DDDD (idek if that's a rarepair but I just really wanted to ask you something cause you're fab and the co-queen of this fandom bYE)"</p><p>[[From a Prompt Me! on thecityofregalia.tumblr.com . Head there if you want to submit a prompt of your own.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen

Two girls stand alone in a room full of prophecy.

“And I can not- I know not, how, I never, it is not enough-” the one gasped, her hands shaking in front of her. “-how can I do this, how can I be expected to, how can I rule these people?”

“Shhhhh,” murmured the other, taking those shaking hands in her own. “Be calm, be calm. You will be well. You will march down into that arena, and you will march from it having made the right choice. You will be a wonderful queen.” 

“How can you know?!” the first wailed, burying her face in the other’s neck.

The girl Nerissa smiled, as mysterious as she has ever been, and carefully wrapped her arms around Luxa, one at the shoulders, one at the waist. Tugged her forward, so Luxa’s weight rested against the hollow arc of her shoulders, the ghost-like delicacy of her silk-thin clavicle. She settled one fine-boned hand on the back of Luxa’s head. With the other she grasped a fistful of Luxa’s shirt. Like jumper cables, she grounded her. 

“I am sure,” Nerissa crooned gently, letting Luxa’s tremors shake themselves out. 

She was a breakable specter of a girl, tiny and delicate and pale as lace. Luxa was fierce, strong, fiery - but that did not mean unbreakable. It was well for her, then, that Nerissa knew much about breaking. “I know that it is so,” she murmured, “I have seen it.”


End file.
